


Clubroom Secrets

by KuroTheNeko



Series: Yoshiko and Riko Acting Very Lewd [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clinging, Closet Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Riko, F/F, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Quiet Sex, Riko want sum fuk, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Submissive Yoshiko, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko's in denial.~~~Why do I write things that embarrass me so much? (∕ ∕ o _ o∕)





	Clubroom Secrets

"T-This is gonna get us kicked out!" Yoshiko said as she sat on the clubroom table, legs dangling off the edge. Riko had cornered her on the table. She looked at her with lustful eyes and replied, "Not if they don't find out."

 

Riko looked at her lover as she slid her hand up the back of her shirt. Yoshiko blushed hard, "W-We can't!"

 

She moved towards Yoshiko's neck and began to nip at it, "Nn-!" The older girl let out a seductive giggle, "You're body says otherwise." Yoshiko whined, "W-We shouldn't do this here!"

 

"It's fine."

 

"Geez..."

 

Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Riko, "Just keep an eye out, ok?"

 

She smirked victoriously as Yoshiko submitted to her, "Of course."

 

Riko's hand made her way towards Yoshiko's chest and under her bra. Yoshiko let out a soft whimper as her lover cupped her chest. Riko gently fondled the younger girl's breast, making her elicit a soft whimper. She gently pinched the tip, making her flinch, "Mmn-!"

 

"Shh. We wouldn't want to be caught would we?" Riko teased. "G-God, Lily...Nn-! Y-You're so mean..." She giggled seductively at her lover's reaction, "But you seem to like it when I'm mean."

 

"T-That's-Nn-!"

 

Riko's hand went from Yoshiko's breasts to under her skirt. She caressed Yoshiko's clothed entrance with her fingers, making the younger girl whine.

 

"You're soaked. Maybe you like the idea of trying not to get caught." Yoshiko whimpered, "N-No! Ah-!" Riko rubbed Yoshiko's clit gently over her panties, making her cling to Riko.

 

"Hm? But over here says otherwise." She caressed Yoshiko's dripping entrance, making her whine.

 

The older girl gently pulled down her panties and began to touch Yoshiko directly.

 

"Ah-! Mn-!"

 

"Sensitive as usual, I see." Riko continued to tease her lover, so close to slipping her fingers inside her, but Riko made Yoshiko wait. "L-Lily! Q-Quit teasing me..." She hummed a giggle at Yoshiko's neediness. She was already soaked enough, her wetness dripping onto the table.

 

"Eager aren't we?"

 

Riko slipped two fingers into Yoshiko, making her gasp at the sudden pleasure. She began to thrust her fingers in and out of Yoshiko, touching the spots where Yoshiko was most sensitive. "Hah-!" She grabbed Riko's hair as she continued to please her, not enough to hurt her though. She began to move faster and harder, "L-Lily-!"

 

"What the heck? That's so funny!"

 

Both girls flinched as they heard the other two second-years of Aqours come closer to the room.

 

Riko pulled out her fingers. Yoshiko jumped off the table and whispered, "W-What do we do?!" Riko quickly opened a nearby closet, "Get in here." She gently pushed her lover into it before cleaning up the table and entering the closet herself. It was awfully cramped.

 

They heard the girls open the door and enter and soon, the rest of Aqours.

 

Yoshiko froze up, not knowing what to do. Riko, on the other hand, smirked to herself and snaked her way back into Yoshiko's panties.

 

Yoshiko flinched at looked in back at her lover.

 

"L-Lily?!" Yoshiko whispered a yell, "W-What are you doing?!" Riko nipped at the nape of Yoshiko's neck, "Continuing where we left off."

 

"W-We might get caught!" She nipped at Yoshiko's ear and whispered sensually, "You'll have to be quiet then."

 

Riko slipped her fingers back into Yoshiko, making her tremble. She could barely stand as Riko's talented fingers touched her in her most sensitive spots. She tried muffling moans, but a quiet one would slip by once in a while.

 

Riko's tongue trailed along the shell of Yoshiko's ear, gently sucking on it. Yoshiko rested against the wall of the closet as standing soon wouldn't be a reliable option. Although, she'd have to do so anyway because it was so cramped.

 

She squeezed around Riko's fingers, so close to release and Riko knew very well that she was. She giggled seductively and whispered, "So close already? You must like this, touching you secretly, everyone just a few steps away. Such a naughty girl." She curled her fingers, making Yoshiko whimper, "I-I don't!"

 

"But your soaking pussy says otherwise," Riko began to move faster, "You love it when I fuck you secretly, don't you? When we could be caught any second. One of them can just open the door and see us. They could see how lewd you are right now. How  _dirty_  you are. How your Lily can make you cum so hard. Isn't that right?" Yoshiko whined as Riko's words were whispered into her ear. She could basically feel Riko's mischevious smile.

 

Yoshiko clenched around her fingers hard as she tensed up, making Riko smirk, "Cumming already? Well, that's no surprise. I know that you love it when I whisper dirty things to you. It makes you so wet. So needy for me. Go ahead, Yocchan. Cum for me."

 

She whimpered, unable to hold back anymore as she came all over Riko's fingers, making the older girl smirk, "Good girl, Yocchan."

 

She almost collapsed from pleasure, but luckily, Riko was there to hold her up, "Yoisho. Careful." Riko pulled her fingers out and licked them clean of Yoshiko's fluids.

 

"You're so mean..." She kissed the younger girl on the cheek, "I'm sorry. You were too cute."

 

"Geez..."

 

"Has anyone seen Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan?" asked Chika from outside the closet.

 

"Nope. Can't say that I have," replied You.

 

"Well, the meeting is over so we can go home."

 

"They might've gone somewhere. Somewhere  _shiny_?"

 

"Mm. That's a possible option, I guess. Well, see ya later! Let's go, You-chan~!"

 

Once everyone left, Riko and Yoshiko snuck out of the closet and grabbed their stuff.

 

They let out a relieved sigh, but right when they took one step out the door...

 

"You two should be more careful next time. Closets aren't soundproof no matter how much you hold back."

 

They flinched as a smug-ass, smirking Mari walked passed them, giving Yoshiko a pat on the back. They turned bright red, "U-Uh..."

 

"Have fun, you two~!" 

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko and Riko decided to be more careful when making love at places like school and such since then.

 

But they decided to be  ** _more careful_. **

 

Not to  ** _stop_  **doing so. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the depression YohaRiko's still in planning, but I had another idea to make up for it so don't worry! (｡•̀ω-)✧


End file.
